People are Strange
by screamcutee
Summary: Paige has lived in Santa Carla for more then a year now, she is the local tattoo artist. When two crazy blondes come to where she works, her life will change forever.


Her name is Paige Grace. 

**She ran away when she was 16 and ended up in Santa Carla when she was 18. Her mother died when she was 12 and her father be came a very heavy drinker and started to beating Paige when she was 14. She has an older brother named Cody.**

**This is Tina Maynard. Paige's best friend. She had lived in Santa Carla her whole life. Worked for Sam (different Sam) for two years.**

--------

I walked into Sam's Tattoo's when Tina grabbed my arm and pulled me into the side room. "You are in so much trouble."

"Why what the hell did I do now?" "It's Sam. He is sooooo pissed at you for being late again." I signed, I didn't care if Sam was pissed at me. He would never fire me, I was the best tattooist he had. And he knew it. Tina did a few but I was the main tattooist.

I hear the bell above the door ring. "He can stay mad at me all he wants I got to get to work." I walked out into the front room to see two members of the lost boys there. The Lost Boys was the ruling gang of the boardwalk. The only one that I knew his name was the leader, David. They seem harmless but I have seen the fear they put on the other gangs. And seen how that fear is put into action.

_---Flashback----_

_I was walking though the boardwalk, it was only my third night here. Everyone seem so care free, that is what I loved about this place. People lived in the moment, not all about the future. That is all my old school though about._

_I was walking pass the carousal when I hear a baby scream, I looked over to see it's mother try to clam it down. But something had scared it, then across the way a fight had broke between two rival gangs. It was the Lost Boys and the Surf Nazis. And the Lost Boys were winning, till a large guard broke up the fight by grabbing the Lost Boys leader around the neck with his night stick. A few words had been said but I was to far away to tell what they said. But whet ever it was, David had grinned knowing his gang had won and walked away. Everyone got out of their way as quick as possible. It seem as if the every earth had grow still. The only sound was their foot steps, they walked away knowing they had put fear in every ones heart that had watched._

_---------_

I wasn't afraid of them, David on the other hand did a little. But over the years after my mother died, there was very little the scared me any more. I walked behind the counter, throwing my duffle bag under it as well. "What can I do you for you two?" The wild blond haired one looked very upset, on the other hand the curly dark blond one was smiling ear to ear. "Someone lost a beg. So I get to pick out his new tat." He said half laughing. The other blond just folded his arms and glared. "I am going to kill you." "Oh no you lose far and square. My pick." I had to laugh, I don't know how this could be the same boys I saw gave out black eyes like nothing.

"What did you have in mind." I said still laughing a little.

"I don't know. Maybe a flower or a bunny." "If you want to live though the night, I swear Marco." "Oh wait! I know, a butterfly. Right their on your wrist." Paul's face grew paler then pale. "You have got to be kidding me." "Nope, butterfly."

"Fine, butterfly it is." I said smiling I led them to a back room but stopped Marco from going in. "Sorry new pellicle." He looked at Paul and shrugged, and walked back to the main room. I closed the door and told Paul to sit. I pulled up a stool and started to put on some gloves. "So your friends gone. Want do you really want other then a butterfly?" "Just give me a skull or something. As long as it's not a butterfly." His mood lighten very quickly. "So goldilocks, you have any other tat's?" "Yeah a barb wire around my arm and a skull on the other. What about you?" He smiled a crocked grin, and he looked very _very _hot. I blushed, I hated when I did. "Yeah a barb wire around my wrist." He looked over to my left wrist. "Nice you do it your self." "Yeah but I got 'Freedom' tattooed on my lower back too. Tina did that about a year ago." "Cool, guess you're a runaway just like everyone else in Santa Carla." There was a short pause as I got more red coloring. "I ran away from Bon Temp two years ago."

"Bon Temp?"

"Yeah it's a small town down in Louiesiana."

"Figures."

"What?"

"Your voice, it sound like you were from the south some where." "That bad?"

"No, I think it's cute."

I blushed, "Uhmm….thanks" Why was I blushing so much?

"There, your all set." He looked down for the first time to see the new tattoo.

"Wow, your really good." It look as if a ring of fire, going from his wrist to just about two or three inches below his elbow .

"Thanks." I said pulling off the gloves I had worn. "But I don't think your friend will like it." I said laughing

"He'll just deal with it."

I laughed. I put a banged and his new ink and we walked out front. As soon as Marco saw the banged on Paul's arms he lost his smile.

"That banged is way to big to be just a little butterfly."

"Well it's not." Paul said laughing.

He signed "Then way you get."

"She picked it out." I smiled.

"That will be 25 dollars." Then the side door slimed open.

"Paige! You were late again!" Sam grabbed my arm and throw me against the wall.

"Awwwww! Sam get your damn hands off me!" He was squeezing my arm so tight that I knew it would leave bruise.

"I swear Paige next time your late you will regretted it!" He when to punch me in the gut but Paul grabbed his hand and though him against the wall.

"Get the hell off her! Hasn't anyone told you your not soupost to hit girls."

Marco kicked him in the stomach when he tried to get to his feet. Paul walked over to me and pilled me off the wall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I walked over to the side room, keeping the door propend open with my foot. "Hey Tina."

"Yeah?"

"How much has Sam been drinking?"

"I don't know. Just a few beers I think." She said walking out to the main room. She looked over to see him passed out in the floor.

"Oh no! Paige he didn't try to hurt you again did he?" She looked me over to see that I was ok.

"Yeah yeah I am fine. But I think that I am going to take the rest of the night off. Can you handle him." I said pointing over to the passed out Sam laying on the floor.

"Yeah, he'll do what he always does. Go to his office or home and sleep it off."

"K, I'll came and get my stuff later. Thanks Tina"

"Anytime girl." She look at Paul in a funny way. "Well go! Have some fun with your friend."

"Stop it Tina." Paul grinned

"Oh come on he soooooo likes you. And plus he's super _hot!" _She whisper in my ear.

I pushed her laughing. "Oh stop it and go back work."

Marco walked out first then Paul held the door out for me.

"Hey Paul I am going to go find others."

"Alright, see you later."

Me and Paul started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Thanks, for helping me back there."

"No problem. But if he acts like that then why do you work for him?"

"If I don't work for him then he'll make me pay three times more on the crappie apartment I live in. He owns the whole building on the other side of town, if I don't work then I am out on the streets. But now that seems a whole lot better."

"You know if you need a place to stay you can come a live with us. The other Lost Boys wouldn't mind. Their annoying but if I can live with it you can." He said laughing. I laughed along with him. But his words had shocked me. He said I could live with them. A small voice said it was a bad idea but I could barely hear it over the voice screaming, _this is so cool, live with the gang that rules the boardwalk! Awesome!_

"I don't know but thanks anyway."

Walked over to a striped down, custemed street bike. Paul monted it.

"Wow. Nice bike."

"Thanks, you want a ride?"

"Auuuu….sure, I haven't been a on a bike in years. I sliped on behind him. A siver when down my spin.


End file.
